For You, I Die
by Destiny Lyn
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Season 2 finale. I was not pleased with the last scene, so here is a (hopefully) much better version of that last scene between Flynn and Vega. And may I just say that I love the spelling 'Angelika? I love it so much.


**_Yes, I know, you're probably saying, Angie's not ready for a new relationship, and yes, I know and I understand, but I am in need of fluff because I feel super depressed. Therefore, here is the result. This is a ONE-SHOT, but will be considered of becoming a chapter story if requested._**

**_Oh, and I apologize for the long time, no writing. And I also apologize for the probable FAIL of portraying the characters correctly. I'm a new fan that has watched all the episodes but still needs to become familiar with the characters' personalities and attitudes._**

**_Now, without further ado, a brand new fanfic._**

**_••_**

He had been waiting for his phone to ring. Call it a hunch or just the instinct of a partner, but he knew that she would call him eventually. Originally, Vega's plan was to just show up because he knew she would need him even if the thick facade she refused to release hold of was up and running. That call made his job 100 times easier.

"Hey, it's Ang. Head over to the precinct."

"Alright. Do you want me to bring you anything? Food?"

"Nope, I've got all we'll need right here."

In the background, Vega could hear the weak splish-splosh of a bottle of alcohol.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and turned his car around in the direction of the precinct.

_Hang in there, Angie._

_Was this too bold of a move? I'm probably acting impulsively. God, why didn't I tell him to get me some ribs? Hell, I would've gone for Chinese again if he was too lazy to get ribs._

Angie glanced at the bottle in her hand: she'd barely drank any of it.

_That needs to change._

She poured a generous amount into the glass she had brought along with the alcohol. The liquid slid easily between the cubes of ice that lay on the bottom of the glass. She repeated these steps with Vega's glass assuming he would arrive shortly. Angie took a sip and winced just a bit as it ran slowly down her throat, and she continued to stare into the dimly lit room at her partner's empty chair.

_I could've died today._

Her head snapped up and a smile had already been drawn onto her face when she heard the sudden swinging of the door. She turned toward the source of welcomed noise and was greeted by the only person she was happy to see: Oscar Vega.

With Vega's glass in hand, Angie handed it to him raising her own in preparation to 'clink glasses'.

_That's what people do when they celebrate, right? And being alive is a reason to celebrate._

_He could've died today._

When their glasses met lightly, the contact creating a ring that resonated in the empty room for several seconds.

"To living," Angie breathed.

"To living," Oscar echoed.

They both took long gulps from their drinks. Vega had a worried stare that focused on Angie while she avoided his gaze at all costs - until she didn't.

"I could've lost you today, Vega."

He didn't know how to respond.

_What is she talking about?_

"You could've lost me? Ang, he had his gun pointed at you, and you put down your weapon. If anything, I could've lost you. But that doesn't really matter does it?" he countered.

_Who did she think she was?_

"What?" Angie replied, sitting up from her seat.

Oscar looked away, setting his glass roughly on his desk.

"You were selfish, Ang. Do you know how I would feel if he had pulled that trigger, and I was too late to stop it? Do you know what I would do? Do you have any idea how I would feel if I had lost you? You were selfish. You gambled with your life without thinking about how it would've affected the other people who care about you," he paused wanting to weigh her expression, but she wasn't looking at him. He continued, "Forget about me for a second. What about Manny? What about Betty? Hell, even Lucas? Did any of them cross your mind?"

She finally fixed her gaze on his, "I didn't think-"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about Angie! You didn't think! You merely acted."

Oscar finally took a moment to breathe, and watched as Angie wiped the tears that had barely fallen. He wanted to comfort her, but he meant what he said. He wanted those words to sink in before he could act rashly, so he waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she lifted her hands off her thighs each time she said it, no longer caring about the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. She had placed her drink down on her desk minutes ago, attempting to focus on controlling her emotions.

_What is it about her and constantly needing to control everything?_

Angie was still uttering the words 'I'm sorry', and Oscar couldn't handle listening to her any longer.

_She had finally allowed her walls to be broken down._

Oscar slowly stood up from his chair knowing if he'd gone any faster, he would have lost control of his actions. He took small strides toward her until he knelt down beside her chair, and she allowed herself to be vulnerable as she threw her arms around his shoulders. Angie sobbed into his neck, still repeating apologies while Oscar firmly attempted to calm her.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Shhhh, I'm right here. I'm not going to let you go."

Her arms tightened as he said the words 'let' and 'go'. Her apologies subsided, and her sobs were far more controlled. Vega had his arms around her just as secure to her. He gently pulled her off her chair and onto the floor with him. Angie's eyes were clamped shut, afraid that if she dared to open her eyes, he'd be gone leaving her alone again.

Once Angie had quieted down, Oscar attempted to pull away from her, but she shook her head and yanked him close to her once more. He didn't resist.

"Angie, I'm right here. Open your eyes," Oscar cooed, his head turned to his right where Angie ha d her face buried in his neck. She refused his request.

"If I open my eyes, I'm afraid you'll be gone, and I need you right now," she replied.

_I can't lose you._

"I'm right here, Ang. I'm not going anywhere," he hesitated.

Usually, he doesn't make promises, but for this woman, he'd do anything.

"I promise."

At those words, Angie discontinued all trembling, and stilled under the warmth of his arms.

_He's not going anywhere._

With that, Angie dubiously allowed her eye lids to reveal to her the outside world, and she could see her partner's neck, the veins that carried the blood through his body, keeping him alive, and she felt something she hadn't felt in a while: safe. She placed a hand on Oscar's face as if it would prove he was really there holding her in his arms just as desperately as she held on to him, and she smiled creating another waterfall of tears. But this time, they were due to happiness. Oscar leaned into her touch wanting her to know that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She removed her hand from his cheek after a few moments and instead slid it down to his heart. She wanted to feel the methodic beating thrum against her fingertips assuring her that he was here. She wanted to inhale his scent and memorize each curve and muscle of his build. She wanted to be in this moment, right now. She wanted to remember him, forever.

"Oscar," Angie began.

"Hmm?" he responded, content in the moment they were sharing.

Angie removed her head from it's place on his shoulder, instantly missing the warmth he gave her. She removed her hands from where they rested and placed them both on either side of his chest before looking up at him as he looked down at her.

"I love you."

_She had finally said it. She had finally come to peace with it, and she did more than admit it - she embraced it. _

He smiled lovingly at her and she mirrored his expression as he leaned down closer to her, his lips brushing against hers.

He said the next words without moving from his position,

"I love you, too."

Gently, Oscar laid his lips firmly onto hers, and their mouths moved in sync as if they'd already explored each other's wants and needs before. Angie teased him with a small nip to his bottom lip and he responded in kind by biting her top lip. Angie lifted her hands from his chest to either side of his face attempting to pull him closer. She wanted him to know that she hasn't done this sooner because she's been afraid of what potentially could have happened - what could happen any day. She wanted him to know that she needs him as much as he needs her. And she loves him just the same. Oscar brought one of his hands to her hair, simply to feel her soft curls. He wanted to cherish her and convey how long he's wanted and loved her. He wanted her to know that he was there; he will always be there. He wanted her to know that he'd do anything for her. They both knew exactly what the other was trying to say through that kiss.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily and smiling lovingly into each other's eyes, both had their hands cupping the other's face, and their foreheads were touching. Angie closed her eyes briefly, absorbing the decision she just made, and Oscar just continued to grin at her cheekily. Angie quickly pecked Oscar's lips once more.

She cleared her throat before saying, "You ready for some food, Vega?"

Oscar chuckled and got up from his spot on the floor filling Angie's hand with his own, pulling her up with him.

"Ribs?" he suggested.

Angie looked up and joked, "How did you know?"

They grabbed their belongings and began walking to the elevator, Angie hugging Vega's arm and resting her head on his shoulder, leaving the bottle of alcohol and their glasses behind.

••

**Thank you for reading! Let me know in the reviews what you want me to do! Give me advice, share your feelings, anything! Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Fav! Follow if you want more!**


End file.
